


Das Treue Herz

by KuriQuinnDE (KuriQuinn)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, Canon Compliant, Cover Art, Deutsch, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, German, Off-screen Relationship(s), One-Sided Attraction, Part I, Part III, SasuSaku - Freeform, Slow Build, Traditions, Translation, Valentine's Day, freefrom, ssfanfiction, ssfest17, ssfestday1
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriQuinn/pseuds/KuriQuinnDE
Summary: Irgendwann während sie zusammen in der gleichen Mannschaft trainierten, entdeckte Sakura, dass Sasuke mehr als ein gutaussehender, kluger Junge war. Sie lernte ihn besser kennen—die Dunkelheit die er wie eine Rüstung trug, und das Licht, das er nur in seinen seltensten, unbewachten Augenblicken offenbarte.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Zusammenfassung/ Anfänglichen Aufforderung:** [SasuSaku Festival 2017 - Tag 1 - Prompt: "Valenteine's Day"]
> 
>  **Haftungsausschluss:** Diese Geschichte verwendet Charaktere, Situationen und Prämissen, die von Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump und Viz Media urheberrechtlich geschützt sind. Keine Verletzung auf ihre jeweiligen Urheberrechte, in Zusammenhang mit Fernsehepisoden, Romanfassungen, Manga oder Kurzgeschichten ist von KuriQuinn, in keiner Weise oder Form, beabsichtigt. Diese Fan-Geschichte wird ausschließlich zum eigenen Vergnügen des Autors und zur Unterhaltend der Leser geschrieben. Es geht nicht um den Profit. Jede Ähnlichkeit mit wirklichen Menschen, lebendig oder tot, ist reiner Zufall.
> 
>  **Anerkennungen:** Kein Beta im Moment

 


	2. 第1章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anerkennungen** : Kein Beta im Moment.

Die achtjährige Sakura Haruno versteckt sich hinter der Shoji-Tür des Klassenzimmers, ein wunderschön eingeschlagenes Paket an ihrer Brust festgedrückt. Ihr Herz schlägt heftig gegen ihre Rippen, und es ist so laut, dass sie sich sorgen macht, dass _er_ es in Raum hören kann.

Sasuke Uchiha ist ein Genie der die anderen Studenten an der Akademie bereits überholt hat. Supergehör wäre nicht so unglaublich.

Ihr Magen dreht sich um, und sie würde ihren Griff auf die Schachtel zusammenziehen, wenn sie nicht Angst hätte das Papier zu zerreißen. Die Dame am Süßigkeitenstand hat so einen netten Job gemacht, das Geschenk einzupacken als Sakura es nicht wagte, selbst zu tun. Sie hat zwei linke Hände heutzutage, und dieses Geschenk soll _perfekt_ sein.

Sie hat ihr Taschengeld von den Hausarbeiten eines Jahres gespart um die schönste Schachtel Schokoladen im Laden zu kaufen. Es ist immer noch nicht so schön wie das was sie letztes Jahr im Gourmet Schokoladengeschäft gesehen hat, aber Mama hat gesagt, es sei eine Verschwendung, und ihre Familie hat eh nicht so viel Geld.

Sakura wollte nur, dass ihr Geschenk etwas Besonderes sei, denn sie weiß, dass Sasuke jetzt ganz allein ist.

Vor sieben Monaten hat er seine ganze Familie verloren.

Sie kennt gerade nicht die eigentliche Hintergrundstory von dem, was mit dem Uchiha passiert ist. Iruka-sensei hat etwas über einer Tragödie erwähnt, und ihre Eltern flüstern darüber, wenn sie nicht wissen, dass Sakura zuhört. Und natürlich gibt es die Gerüchte, die von den anderen Kindern verbreiten sind—manche gutartig, andere lächerlich, und noch anderen die zu schrecklich sind zum Nachdenken.

Es ist Sakura egal, wie es passiert ist. Alles was sie weiß ist, dass Sasuke jetzt allein ist—er ist ohne Mutter oder Vater und such kein großer Bruder mehr—und muss einsam sein. Also, obwohl sie nicht mutig genug ihre Gefühle zu gestehen ist, vielleicht, wenn sie ihm ein nettes Geschenk zum Valentinstag schenkt, wird er trotzdem verstehen.

Vielleicht wird er erkennen, dass er nicht ganz alleine ist, und dass es Leute gibt, die immer an ihn denken.

Und wenn sie „Leute“ sagt, meint sie sich selbst.  

Wenn sie nur den Mut aufbringen könnte, durch das Zimmer zu marschieren und ihm das Paket zu geben!

_Tu es einfach! Es gibt niemand in der Nähe, also wird niemand bemerken, wenn ich es verhaue! Shannaro!_

»Was hast du da, _Sa-ku-ra?_ «, fragt jemand mit gedehnter Stimme, und Sakura zuckt bei jeder Silbe ihres Namens.

_Oh, nein! Nicht schnell genug!_

Sakura dreht sich um und findet sich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Ino und mindestens drei anderen Mädchen aus ihren Klasse. Jeder von ihnen hat ihr eigenes streng gehüteten Paket.

»Du denkst doch nicht wirklich darüber nach, _dass_ an Sasuke anzubieten?« verlacht ihre ehemalige Freundin, und ihre geschwungenen Lippen schlagen vor, dass Sakura etwas Faules in ihren Händen hält.

Sakura legt ihre Schultern zurück und ragt ihr Kinn trotzig heraus.

»Was ist, wenn es so wäre? Ich glaube nicht, dass es _dich_ was angeht.«

»Es geht uns etwas an, wenn du ihn mit etwas so grell wie _das_ entwürdigst,« wirft ein anderes Mädchen ein.

Jemanden anderes kichert.

»Ich sah das gleiche Paket auf dem Markt!«

»Du schenkst ihm Schokolade _aus dem Laden_?« spottet Ino. »Und ich dachte, du hast gesagt, du _magst_ ihn.«

»T-tu ich doch!« protestiert Sakura.

Ino grinst, und überquert ihr Arme mit äußerster Überlegenheit.

»Du bist so ein Dummkopf, Stirni. Jeder weiß, dass man nur gekaufte Schokolade anbietet, wenn man für jemand schlecht fühlt.« Die anderen Mädchen kichern wieder, und Ino spricht weiter. »Wenn du nicht genug Geld zusammenkratzen kannst, um das Beste zu kaufen, solltest du es wenigstens selbst gemacht.«

Ino präsentiert ein wunderschön verpacktes, vergoldete Schachtel—es ist diejenige, die Sakura im Gourmet- Schokoladengeschäft sah!

Es macht ihr Herz schwer als sie inspiziert, was die anderen Mädchen zu bieten haben: klare, ordentliche Bento-Boxen mit sorgfältig geformten Schokoladenriegeln. Manche sind mit Zuckerguss und Ganache dekoriert, und obwohl sie offensichtlich hausgemacht sind, Sakura kann vorstellen, wie viel Mühe nötig war um sie zu erschaffen.

Zwei ihrer Klassenkameraden haben Ringen unter den Augen. Sakuras Wangen brennen mit Verlegenheit, und sie starrt auf ihre Füße. Ihr Griff auf die Schachtel strafft sich.

»Aber wenn du wirklich denkst, dass jemand mit zweitklassigen Süßigkeiten die Zuneigungen kaufen kannst, dann los!« fuhrt Ino hochmütig weiter. »Du kannst ihm zuerst dein Geschenk geben. Wir werden alle warten, stimmt’s, Mädels?«

Es gibt unverhohlenes Lachen, und zwei Mädchen stoßen sich gegenseitig an. Inos spöttisches Lächeln wankt nie. Sakura will dringen ihre Schultern strecken, und trotzig in dem Klassenzimmer treten, um die erste sein, Sasuke ein Geschenk zu geben.

Aber die Zweifel sind aufgekommen.  

Was ist, wenn er den Eindruck hat, dass sie es nicht ernst meint, und dass ihre Gefühle für ihn mit einer minderwertigen Pralinenschachtel gleichzugesetzt sind? Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass sie es nicht leisten konnte, ihn die Schokoladen kaufen, die sie wollte. Aber wenn auch die Mädchen, die mit Sasuke keine Chance haben, über hausgemachte Schokolade für ihn geschuftet haben?

Er wird denken, dass sie einen Streich spielt.

Sie erhält sofort einem Denkbild von Sasuke, wie er die Schachtel öffnet und direkt vor ihren Klassenkameraden die Pralinen über ihren Kopf kippt.

_Auf keinen Fall!_ _Das kann nicht passieren!_

Sie zögert lange genug, dass die Mädchen an ihr vorbeigehen und ins Klassenzimmer drängen. Sofort formen sie um Sasuke herum: einer Horde gurrender, kichernder Verehrer, die miteinander wetteifern um ihn ihre Schokolade zuerst zu geben.

Natürlich führt Ino die Masse an.

Sakura macht keine Muhe zu beobachten, ob Sasuke das vergoldete Paket akzeptiert. Sie lässt stattdessen die _Shoji_ zu und stapft den Flur entlang. Als sie an einem Mülleimer vorbeigeht, wirft sie die Schokolade weg.

Sie schaut nicht zurück.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentare und konstruktive Kritik werden sehr geschätzt und sehr motivierend! Wenn Sie mein Schreiben unterstützen möchten, checken Sie mein tumblr (Typewriter Ninjutsu)


	3. 第2章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kein Beta im Moment.

第2章

 

 

Im folgenden Jahr verbringt Sakura die Wochen vor dem Valentinstag damit, selbstgemachte Schokolade zuzubereiten. 

Ihre Mutter hat ihr ein bisschen das Kochen beigebracht, aber Sakura ist nicht gut darin. Sie hat aber ein bisschen mehr Gluck bei der Herstellung von Süßigkeiten, und nachdem sie einige erste Versuche gebrannt hat, endet sie mit einem halben Dutzend essbare, und nicht-so-furchtbar-aussehende Schokoladestücken. Sie bleibt sogar lange auf, um sie zu dekorieren, und am nächsten Morgen, tretet sie erschöpft aber stolz ins Klassenzimmer.

Sie bleibt wieder am Rande und beobachtet die Szene mit nervöser Erwartung.

Einige Mädchen (weniger als letztes Jahr, aber noch eine beträchtliche Anzahl) bieten ihre bunten Schachteln und köstlich aussehenden Süßigkeiten Sasuke an. Ino ist wieder da mit ihrem teuren goldenen Paket, und es ist vielleicht beeindruckender als die von letztem Jahr.

Und trotzdem ignoriert Sasuke sie alle.

Es scheint ihm mehr interessant aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Jedes Mädchen steht hoffnungsvoll vor seinen Tisch bis die peinliche Stille ein anderer Anwärter einlädt, sie zur Seite zu schieben, und ihr Glück zu versuchen.

Wenn die anderen Mädchen nicht die Konkurrenz waren, hätte Sakura ein wenig Mitleid mit ihnen. Aber sie ist schon nervös genug: halb-versucht zu beweisen, dass sie diejenige ist, von der er ein Geschenk annehmen wird, halb-fürchtend, dass sie die gleiche Behandlung erfahren wird.

Sakura verbringt fast den ganzen Tag bei debattieren, ob sie es überhaupt versuchen soll, und bemerkt kaum wie sich das Drama im Hintergrund entfaltet.

Der Rest der Jungs teilen hinterhältig die Pralinen, die für Sasuke bestimmt sein, während die Mädchen, die sie brachten, miteinander streiten. Kiba kommt in einen Faustkampf mit Naruto darüber, and deswegen involviert sich selbst Iruka-sensei. Der Morgen endet mit einem Aufsatz zum Thema von _der Notwendigkeit der Disziplin für Shinobi._

Zumindest _denkt_ Sakura, dass sei das Thema des Aufsatzes: sie konnte vielleicht abgelenkt sein, Sasuke beobachten, anstatt beachten zu haben.

Am Ende des Vormittags ist sie bereit es zu riskieren.

_Der Liebe soll schließlich nicht einfach sein! Und ich wird ihm und allen anderen zeigen, dass ich für ihn kämpfen werde!_

Und wäre es nicht großartig, wenn er _Sakuras_ Geschenk anstelle Inos annimmt?

Diese Gedanken ermutigen sie, sich aufzustehen, und sie folgt Sasuke aus dem Klassenzimmer nachdem Iruka-sensei jeden entlasst. Sasuke wanderts den Flur entlang, allein wie immer, und die meisten anderen Studenten treten nicht näher ihm an.

»S-Sasuke! Warte mal!« ruft sie, und zuckt zusammen, als ihre Wörter mehr wie Quietschen herauskommen. Es ist kein Wunder, wenn er weiter geht, und um eine Ecke verschwindet.

Sakura muss hinterher rennen um ihn einzuholen, und überholt ihn endlich. Sie haltet ein paar Meter vor ihm.

»Warte, bitte,« sagt sie, außer Atem und ihr Gesicht warm. Nervös schaut sie am Boden, und dann reicht ihm ihr Opfer. »Es ist heute Valentinstag und i-ich will…ich meine, ich habe daran hart gearbeitet und es wäre…ich hatte gehofft, du konntest meine…mein _Geschenk_ akzeptieren.«

Sie wollte „Gefühle“ sagen, aber in letzter Sekunde verließ ihr der Mut. Sie glaubt, dass es wird vielleicht weniger weh tun, wenn er die Gefühle nicht erwidert.

Wenn nichts sofort passiert, hebt sie ihren Kopf und öffnet ein Auge.

Sasuke starrt sie mit distanziertem Desinteresse an, und sie nimmt das als ein gutes Zeichen—er hätte einfach weiterlaufen können.

Er seufzt tief und ihr Herz schlägt hoher. Dann schaut er sie finster an.

»Du hast nur Zeit vergeudet,« sagt er in neutralem Ton. »Ich mag keine Süßigkeiten.«

Dieses Mal, geht er weg, die Hände in den Taschen. Noch einmal steht Sakura allein und hält ein Schachtel Schokolade in der Hand. Ihre Augen tränen und es gibt ein Stechen in ihrer Brust, eine instinktive Reaktion, um dies als Ablehnung zu nehmen.

Aber…

Aber, im Gegensatz zu seiner Antwort auf die anderen Mädchen, er hat mit Sakura _gesprochen_ , und gab nicht vor, dass sie unsichtbar sei. Sie wollte schon immer, dass Sasuke ihre Existenz anerkennt, and heute hat er genau dass getan!

_Es ist ein Schritt. Nur einen kleinen Schritt, es ist ein Anfang!_

Sakura lächelt breit auf sein Rücken and entscheidet sich, dass sie es beim nächsten Mal richtig schafft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentare und konstruktive Kritik werden sehr geschätzt und sehr motivierend! Wenn Sie mein Schreiben unterstützen möchten, checken Sie mein tumblr (Typewriter Ninjutsu)

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentare und konstruktive Kritik werden sehr geschätzt und sehr motivierend! Wenn Sie mein Schreiben unterstützen möchten, checken Sie mein tumblr (kuriquinn) ^ _ ^


End file.
